The Gift
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: [S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura meraba perutnya yang rata, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Katakan halo pada adikmu, Sarada-neechan." Sarada tidak yakin ia menyukai hadiah pemberian Mamanya kali ini.


Ada yang spesial di ulang tahun Sarada tahun ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dari sekian banyak ulang tahunnya—setidaknya yang dia ingat, Papa tercintanya, Uchiha Sasuke berada bersamanya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat perempuan berusia dua belas tahun ini sangat sangat bersemangat menantikan ulang tahunnya datang.

.

Kakkoii-chan presents

 **The Gift**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri

Rate T

Prompt #26

Kategori Best SasuSakuSara for Fiction

Summary : [S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura meraba perutnya yang rata, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Katakan halo pada adikmu, Sarada-neechan." Sarada tidak yakin ia menyukai hadiah pemberian Mamanya kali ini.

Warning! OOC, Typo, Abal, Deskrip hancur, Plot berantakan

DLDR

ENJOY!

.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya, setiap ulang tahunnya tiba Mamanya selalu membangunkannya dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun kecil yang dilengkapi dengan hiasan lilin sesuai dengan jumlah usianya. Dengan semangat tinggi, ia langsung mengikuti sang ibunda menuju ruang makan dimana sang ayah telah menanti dengan dua buah kotak besar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sarada," ujar pria itu dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ia mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas biru tua.

Sarada mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Papa. Boleh kubuka sekarang hadiahnya?" tanyanya bersemangat. Hadiah pertama yang ia terima langsung dari sang papa, membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Sasuke tampak tidak terlalu yakin, melirik ke arah istrinya yang mengangguk meyakinkannya. Ia pun mengangguk, membuat putri satu-satunya itu menjerit senang.

Seperangkat kunai, gulungan, dan kertas peledak tampak berjejer rapi dalam sebuah kotak penyimpanan yang terbuat dari kayu berbalut beludru berwarna merah. Yah, tipikal Papanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian mata bocah itu menangkap ada benda yang tidak dikenalnya. Perlahan jarinya menyusuri benda panjang yang terlihat menakjubkan itu, mengangkatnya sebelum kemudian berkata pelan, "Papa, apa ini..?"

Belum selesai kalimat Sarada selesai, Sasuke sudah mengangguk. "Sebuah pedang. Kecil memang, tapi ini mirip dengan pedang yang biasa kupakai," ia menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Lagi-lagi suara jeritan bahagia keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Dengan kehati-hatian ia meletakkan kembali pedang tersebut di dalam kotak kemudian berlari menubruk tubuh jangkung Papanya untuk memeluk pria itu. "Arigatou ne, Papa! Aku pasti akan menjaganya baik-baik."

Sasuke tampak salah tingkah hingga akhirnya hanya bisa menggumam tak jelas.

"Tidak penasaran dengan hadiah Mama tahun ini?" Suara Sakura membuat perhatian kedua pemilik mata sharingan itu teralihkan. "Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, sayang," wanita itu mendaratkan kecupan penuh cinta di kedua pipi gembil buah hatinya itu. "Nah, ini hadiahmu."

Kotak pemberian Sakura jauh lebih ringan dan tipis dibandingkan pemberian Sasuke. Perlahan Sarada membuka pelapis kotak tersebut sampai seluruh isinya tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Sebuah bingkai kayu besar dengan tiga buah foto terpasang di atasnya. Tampak dengan jelas fotonya yang masih bayi, foto ayahnya, lalu foto ibunya, dan satu foto yang berukuran lebih besar dimana ada ia, ayahnya, dan ibunya tampak tersenyum bersama dalam satu frame yang sama. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sana. "Kenapa ada dua kotak yang kosong?"

Sakura tersenyum, senang dengan ketanggapan putri tercintanya itu. "Karena kita butuh tempat untuk seseorang lagi," ujarnya sembari mengusap pelan puncak kepala bocah itu.

"Untuk siapa?"

Sakura meraba perutnya yang rata, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Katakan halo pada adikmu, Sarada-neechan."

.

 **~ The Gift ~**

.

Sarada masih belum bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas bagaimana perasaannya dengan 'hadiah' yang diberikan oleh Mamanya itu. Ia senang—sungguh. Saat itu ia memang tampak sangat terkejut sampai-sampai otaknya berhenti berkerja untuk beberapa detik, namun pada akhirnya ia memeluk mamanya dan mengucapkan hai pada calon adiknya yang masih tertidur nyaman di dalam perut ibunya. Namun ada suatu perasaan aneh yang muncul setelahnya.

Ada perasaan bahagia, karena itu artinya ia tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Ia akan memiliki teman untuk bercerita, bermain, dan melakukan hal-hal lain bersama. Tentu akan menyenangkan ketika menonton televisi bersama—bukannya sendiri. Dan pasti tidak akan membosankan ketika harus menjaga rumah saat Mamanya pergi bertugas di rumah sakit sementara Papanya harus menjalankan misi di luar desa.

Namun di saat bersamaan, ia merasa khawatir. Apakah ia akan menjadi kakak yang baik? Apakah ia bisa menjadi panutan untuk adiknya yang akan lahir itu? Apakah ia bisa menjaganya dengan baik? Semua pertanyaan itu seolah berputar terus tiada henti di dalam kepalanya. Dan… bagaimana kalau Papa dan Mamanya lebih menyayangi adiknya dibandingkan dengannya?

Ia tahu itu adalah pikiran yang tidak seharusnya ada dalam pikirannya. Namun setelah hampir seluruh usianya dihabiskan dengan seluruh perhatian dan cinta dari sang Mama tercurah hanya padanya, ia tidak yakin semudah itu membaginya. Dan lagi, ia baru menikmati kehadiran sang Papa belum lama ini, lalu kini ia harus membaginya? Yang benar saja.

Sarada jadi teringat pembicaraannya dengan beberapa teman-temannya waktu itu, saat masih di akademi.

"Kau tidak membawa bekalmu, eh, Boruto," tanya Chouchou penasaran melihat putra sang Nanadaime itu tidak mengeluarkan bekalnya. Terus terang saja, bekal Boruto selalu menarik perhatian putri klan Akamichi itu karena penampilannya yang sangat menarik—hal yang selalu dikeluhkan oleh Boruto.

Boruto menggeleng, "Hari ini ibuku tidak sempat membuat bekal—bahkan aku hanya makan ramen instan pagi ini," keluhnya sembari mendesah—mungkin kelaparan.

"Bukankah ibumu sangat memperhatikan makananmu?" kali ini Inojin ikut menyahut.

"Sejak kemarin malam Himawari sakit, jadi ibuku sibuk mengurusnya," tukas Boruto, berusaha terlihat santai.

"Punya adik memang merepotkan ya," Shikadai berkomentar. "Untung saja aku tidak punya."

"Hei, Hima tidak merepotkan," Boruto berkata tidak terima. "Tapi yah, kami jadi harus berbagi segalanya. Dan kadang aku yang harus mengalah."

"Tidak kusangka kau lebih dewasa dari kelihatannya," ujar Sarada sembari menyeringai. Dan lagi-lagi ia dan Boruto harus terlibat dalam adu mulut yang panjang.

Sarada rasa, untuk saat ini, ia tidak terlalu menyukai ide mempunyai seorang adik.

.

 **~ The Gift ~**

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Aku baik-baik saja, oke?" Sakura berkata sembari terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya di dapur kediaman Uchiha itu. "Sudahlah, duduk saja seperti biasa. Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas kalau kau terus berdiri di belakang seolah aku akan pingsan kapan saja."

"Kau ingat kan kata Tsunade tadi, kehamilanmu—"

"Sasuke-kun," wanita itu memotong kata-kata suaminya. "Aku tidak suka kau mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi. Aku yang paling tahu kondisiku, jadi berhenti membahas hal kecil itu lagi."

"Hal kecil, kau bilang," Sasuke mulai kehilangan ketenangannya. "Ini menyangkut keselamatanmu dan bayi kita, Sakura. Kau terlalu meremehkannya."

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaan memotong sayurannya, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap langsung wajah suaminya. "Aku tidak meremehkannya, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya—aku hanya tidak ingin fakta itu menggangguku. Aku—aku tidak mau memikirkannya, ini bisa memperburuk keadaannya," wanita itu berkata dengan suara bergetar.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba meminta maaf sekaligus menenangkan sang istri dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Perlahan isakan demi isakan keluar dari bibir mungil wanita bersurai merah muda itu, "Gomen ne, seandainya saat itu aku tahu kalau.."

"Berhenti menyesalinya, Sakura. Tidak ada gunanya," gumam Sasuke pelan sembari mengelus pelan puncak kepala istrinya yang hanya mencapai lehernya. "Kau tidak tahu kau sedang hamil saat itu. Kau tidak tahu racun dari kunai saat itu akan mempengaruhi kehamilanmu. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, percayalah."

"Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku membuat anak kita dalam bahaya."

"Sakura, cukup," tukas Sasuke cepat. "Anak kita kuat, kau juga kuat. Kalian akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura tidak menjawab lagi, ia hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada suaminya yang sangat nyaman itu. Mencoba membiarkan kesedihannya larut dalam air matanya yang mulai membasahi baju suaminya.

"Tadaima," sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sarada dari pintu depan. Buru-buru Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya dengan tangannya, dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Mama, tada—eh, Papa sudah di rumah?" Sarada berjalan cepat menuju meja makan tempat Papanya duduk. "Tumben sekali," komentarnya lagi. Gadis kecil itu tampak penasaran. Pasalnya, setelah misi panjang di luar desanya selesai pun Sasuke masih sibuk membantu entah-apa-itu di gedung Hokage dan baru pulang ketika jam makan malam akan berakhir.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Sarada-chan," sambut Sakura dengan senyumnya yang biasa—lebar dan hangat. "Bagaimana misimu hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan?"

Sarada melepas ikat kepalanya, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di sisi kanan ayahnya. "Seperti biasa, membosankan," gadis itu memulai ceritanya. "Apa tidak ada misi yang lebih seru yang bisa diberikan pada kami? Aku bosan mengerjakan misi-misi kecil seperti itu," keluhnya panjang lebar.

Sakura tertawa sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Begitulah misi untuk genin yang baru saja lulus dari akademi," jawab Sakura masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Melihat putrinya membicarakan misi-misi seperti ini membuatnya mengingat saat-saat dulu ia masih menjadi genin bersama tim tujuh.

"Papa belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," Sarada memincingkan matanya ke arah satu-satunya pria di ruangan itu.

"Hari ini memang pekerjaanku sedang libur," jawab Sasuke. Meliburkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura memeriksakan kehamilannya tepatnya.

"Sungguh? Sayang sekali aku ada misi, kalau tidak, Papa bisa melatihku beberapa jurus elemen api," Sarada berkata sedikit kecewa. "Lalu apa yang Papa lakukan hari ini?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. "Mengantar Mamamu periksa di tempat Tsunade," jawabnya jujur.

"Mama sakit?" tanya Sarada khawatir. Memang akhir-akhir ini Mamanya tampak tak sesehat biasanya—terlihat lebih pucat, walaupun wanita itu selalu berusaha bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Buru-buru Sakura menggeleng. "Hanya memeriksakan kondisi adikmu, Sarada-chan," wanita itu menjawab sambil meletakkan hasil masakannya di meja.

Ekspresi Sarada berubah, "Oh, begitu," ia mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan—ehm—kabarnya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," sahut Sakura senang, mengelus perutnya yang belum terlihat membesar sebelum mengambil posisi di kursi di sisi lain suaminya—menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan sang suami kepadanya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanya, Sarada-chan? Kau manis sekali."

Sarada hanya tersenyum tipis, "Hm, baguslah kalau begitu." Dan selanjutnya ia hanya menghabiskan makanannya tanpa berbicara apapun.

.

 **~ The Gift ~**

.

Sarada tidak yakin apakah ia menyukai hadiah pemberian Mamanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Beberapa kali ia menatap ruang kosong di bingkai kayu yang kini berdiri tegak di meja sisi tempat tidurnya itu, dan tiap kali itu pula ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Kenapa orang tuanya harus mempunyai anak lagi? Apakah mereka tidak puas hanya dengan kehadirannya saja?

Ia masih ingat ketika mengantarkan Mamanya menuju pusat perbelanjaan Konoha yang memang sedikit jauh dari tempat tinggalnya itu kemarin. Ia dan Mamanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Bibi Ino—mama dari Inojin sekaligus sahabat Mamanya sejak masih di akademi.

"Kudengar dari Shizune-senpai kau sedang hamil, eh, Sakura?" tanya Ino saat itu dengan nada menggosipnya yang biasa.

Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah temannya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. "Begitulah, sudah delapan minggu," jawabnya lagi-lagi refleks mengelus perutnya.

"Aah, selamat, aku turut senang," Ino berkata setengah menjerit sembari meremas pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Semoga kali ini laki-laki, ya. Sasuke pasti sangat mengharapkan laki-laki untuk meneruskan klan Uchiha."

DEG. Sarada merasakan ada yang nyeri di dalam dadanya.

Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa. "Aku dan Sasuke tidak masalah laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Yah, walau memang lebih bagus kalau laki-laki, jadi anak kami lengkap," jawabnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sarada-chan?"

Sarada tampak terperangah, tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan juga. "Ku—kurasa yang manapun tidak masalah," jawabnya pelan.

Kali ini Ino yang tertawa. "Manis sekali," ia mencubit pipi Sarada. "Aku juga ingin anak perempuan. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Inojin dan Sai. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan Sai," uarnya dengan bersemangat.

"Ya, ya, kau tidak perlu membicarakan soal itu di sini, Ino-pig," tegur Sakura pada sahabatnya itu. "Kita sedang di tempat umum."

"Siapa yang peduli? Tidak ada yang mendengarkan," ujar Ino dengan cueknya. "Ah, gomen, Forehead, aku harus segera pulang. Sebentar lagi Sai pulang. Sampai jumpa, lain kali aku kan datang ke rumahmu untuk mengobrol," pamitnya terburu-buru.

Pantas saja Papanya selalu berpesan untuk menjaga baik-baik Mama dan calon adiknya. Bahkan pria itu meminta Sarada untuk sebisa mungkin menemani Mamanya saat ia tidak ada misi. Selain itu Papanya juga sering mengambil hari libur dan selalu pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan di rumahpun pria itu tak henti-hentinya mengawasi tiap gerakan istrinya—melupakan begitu saja Sarada yang jelas-jelas duduk di sebelahnya.

Sarada tahu sekarang jawabannya. Karena Papanya sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki. Dan mungkin saja adiknya itu memang laki-laki. Sangat mungkin malah. Sarada menghela napas mungkin setelah kelahiran adiknya sudah tidak ada yang akan memperhatikannya lagi.

.

 **~ The Gift ~**

.

"Sarada," panggil Papanya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu langsung bangkit, membuka pintu kamarnya untuk menjawab, "Ya, Papa?"

"Bisakah kau menjaga rumah hari ini? Papa harus mengantar Mama menemui Tsunade lagi. Sepertinya kondisi Mama dan adikmu tidak terlalu baik sekarang," ujarnya dengan irama yang lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya. Jelas sekali pria itu tengah panik dan terburu-buru.

Sarada terdiam beberapa saat. Lagi-lagi ada yang terasa sakit di dadanya. "Ya, tentu saja. Tidak masalah," tukasnya pelan.

Sasuke mengetuk pelan dahinya, tersenyum tipis. "Hn, baik-baik di rumah."

Gadis itu mengelus pelan dahinya, berpura-pura kesal walaupun dalam hati ia senang. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sentilan kecil di dahinya. Sudah terlalu lama.

Baiklah, calon adik, aku akan membiarkanmu menguasai Papa dan Mama hari ini, pikirnya dalam hati.

.

 **~ The Gift ~**

.

Sayangnya itu bukan terakhir kalinya—itu adalah awal dari hilangnya semua perhatian dari Papa dan Mamanya. Mamanya mulai harus bolak-balik menemui Tsunade karena kondisinya yang melemah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia harus melewati malam sendirian di dalam rumahnya yang cukup luas itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar suara Mamanya menyambutnya ketika ia pulang dari misi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak membahas beberapa jurus yang akan ia pelajari bersama Papanya. Sarada sudah tidak menghitung lagi.

Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Mamanya, sungguh. Tapi kalau mengingat kalau penyebab dari semua ini adalah bayi yang sedang berada di dalam perut ibunya, mau tak mau perasaan kesalnya muncul. Kenapa bayi itu selalu berusaha merebut perhatian kedua orang tuanya? Belum lahir saja sudah begitu, apalagi kalau sudah dilahirkan, pikir Sarada sarkatik.

Tapi ia berusaha bersabar, mencoba menjadi anak manis yang menuruti orang tuanya. Berusaha bersikap seperti layaknya kakak yang baik. Semua demi Papa dan Mamanya.

Sampai akhirnya, kesabarannya mulai menipis. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Mamanya yang sedang duduk di depan televisi. Sepertinya kesehatan Mamanya itu sedang membaik hari ini. "Mama," panggil Sarada pelan sembari mendekati sosok wanita yang melahirkannya dulu.

"Sarada-chan, kau sudah pulang," sambut Sakura dengan senyum terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Jelas sekali keadaannya belum seratus persen pulih. "Bagaimana misimu hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Sakura sembari merangkul putri tercintanya itu.

"Sama seperti biasanya," jawabnya dengan senyum miris, betapa ia merindukan pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan oleh Mamanya setiap ia pulang ini. "Bagaimana dengan Mama? Apakah hari ini sudah baikan?"

Sakura mengeratkan rangkulannya, "Ya, Mama merasa jauh lebih baik setelah melihat senyummu, Sarada-chan," jawabnya dengan nada jenaka.

Sarada tersenyum malu, "Benarkah?"

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Jadi, apakah putri kesayangan Mama ini sudah makan?"

Sarada mengangguk pelan. "Tadi pagi Papa menyuruhku makan di luar karena Mama tidak bisa memasak hari ini," jawabnya sedikit kecewa. Ia mulai merindukan masakan-masakan buatan Mamanya. Seenak apapun ramen Paman Teuchi dan selezat apapun yakiniku traktiran Konohamaru-sensei, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan rasa masakan Uchiha Sakura baginya.

"Gomen ne, Sarada-chan. Karena Mama sakit, kau harus makan di luar terus," kata Sakura dengan sedih. "Bagaimana kalau besok Mama buatkan makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Sungguh?" tanya Sarada bersemangat. Sakura tertawa, mengangguk. "Mama janji?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi, kali ini sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

Sakura mengaitkan kelingkingnya yang lebih besar dengan kelingking Sarada. "Janji."

"Arigatou, ne, Mama." Sarada tidak sabar menantikan datangnya besok.

.

 **~ The Gift ~**

.

Sarada nyaris berlari begitu Konohamaru menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya setelah latihan bersama dengan timnya. Ia tidak sabar menantikan makanan buatan Mamanya tercinta.

Namun ketika ia sampai di rumah, ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun warna merah muda di lapang pandangnya. Ia malah menemukan Papanya berdiri di depan kompor, tampak memasak sesuatu. "Papa, Mama dimana?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke menoleh, mematikan kompornya sebelum memindahkan supnya ke dalam mangkok. "Kondisi bayinya lagi-lagi memburuk, jadi Mamamu harus lebih sering beristirahat."

Semangat Sarada langsung jatuh seketika. "Tapi.. tapi.. Mama sudah berjanji akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanku," gumamnya kecewa dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sarada," Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu kecil putrinya. "Kau harus memahami kondisi Mamamu yang sedang hamil. Kalau ia terlalu kelelahan, bisa terjadi sesuatu pada adikmu."

"Selalu saja, adik, adik, adik. Kenapa selalu dia," gumam gadis itu lagi. Sarada mendongak, memperlihatkan matanya yang mulai digenangi air mata. "Gara-gara dia Mama jadi sakit, gara-gara dia Mama tidak punya waktu untukku, gara-gara dia Papa sudah tidak mau mengajariku lagi, gara-gara dia aku jadi merasa lebih kesepian. Aku tidak butuh adik. Lebih baik dia tidak ada," lanjutnya dengan amarah. Sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Sarada, dengar.."

Sarada mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke. Ia mundur menjauh, menatap pria yang ia sebut Papa itu dengan tatapan kecewa, "Papa juga lebih sayang dengan bayi itu. Papa bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikanku seperti Papa memperhatikan bayi itu," lanjutnya lebih keras.

"Sasuke-kun?" suara Sakura terdengar dari dalam kamar. "Apa itu suara Sarada? Dia sudah pulang?" perlahan sosok Sakura mulai terlihat keluar dari dalam kamar.

Sarada menatap sekilas ke arah Mamanya, tampak terengah-engah, "Sudah, lebih baik tidak usah pedulikan aku lagi. Urus saja bayi menyebalkan itu," ujarnya lagi sebelum berlari keluar rumah.

"Sarada! Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa ini," Sakura tampak bingung dengan pemandangan yang menyambutnya begitu keluar dari kamarnya. "Sarada pergi kemana?"

Sasuke mendecih, di saat seperti ini ia menyesali kemampuan verbalnya yang terbatas. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan lebih baik pada putrinya. "Sakura, kau tenang dulu. Ingat kondisimu," pria itu berusaha menyelesaikan satu per satu kejadian yang datang beruntut-runtut ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Sarada tiba-tiba berteriak dan ke—aargh," Sakura tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah istrinya, menangkap tubuh ringkih sang istri sebelum membentur lantai."Sa-sasuke-kun.. Sarada.. Sarada.."

"Sakura, lihat aku, Sakura," ia menggenggam tangan Sakura, berusaha membuat wanita itu menatapnya. "Tarik napas, cobalah untuk tenang. Tetap bersamaku, oke?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Sarada.. bagaimana Sarada?"

Sasuke kembali mendecih. Ia melepaskan tangan Sakura untuk membentuk sebuah segel. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan klonnya yang muncul dan kemudian menghilang kembali untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia lalu mencoba mengangkat tubuh istrinya yang telah lemas, memposisikannya senyaman mungkin di tubuhnya. Ketika ia beranjak dari posisinya, ia menyadari sesuatu yang salah. Ada genangan berwarna merah di sana. "Sial," ia pun segera mengaktifkan jurus teleportnya.

.

 **~ The Gift ~**

.

Sarada memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan Konoha yang ramai—hanya berupa titik-titik warna-warni bila dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Suatu kebiasaan yang entah ia lakukan sejak kapan setiap ia marasa butuh waktu sendiri. Ia menghela napas panjang. Sejujurnya ia agak menyesali tingkahnya tadi. Berteriak pada Papa dan Mamanya kemudian kabur begitu saja dari rumah. Tapi, kesabarannya sungguh sudah sampai pada batasnya. Seandainya tidak ada bayi menyebalkan yang sedang dikandung oleh Mamanya itu, tentu kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" sebuah suara berat terdengar dari belakang tubuh gadis keturunan Uchiha itu. Sarada menoleh, mendapati Papanya sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ia mengerti.

Gadis berkacamata itu memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menatap titik-titik di bawahnya, "Untuk apa Papa kemari. Papa kan sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi," ujarnya ketus.

Sasuke mendekati putri semata wayangnya itu. Sifat keras kepalanya itu entah mengapa sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan dirinya yang dulu. "Sarada, kau tau kenapa Mamamu sangat menantikan kehadiran adikmu?"

"Mana kutahu," tukas Sarada acuh. "Mungkin agar Papa mempunyai penerus klan Uchiha."

Pria yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga itu tampak terperangah. "Darimana kau dapat ide seperti itu?"

"Tidak penting aku tahu darimana, tapi benar kan itu semua?" balas Sarada masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Asal kau tahu, Sarada, aku tidak pernah memikirkan soal itu," ujar Sasuke dengan tenang. "Kau pun sudah cukup untuk meneruskan klan kita."

Sarada mendecih, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Mamamu hanya ingin kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Ia sama sepertimu—seorang anak tunggal. Kurasa ia sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya sendirian ketika kedua orang tuamu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dan dengan memberimu seorang adik, setidaknya kau memiliki teman di rumah," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Sarada terdiam. Memang benar ia sering merasa kesepian, tapi bukankah ada Mama dan Papanya sudah cukup. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu lama sendirian, ia sudah terbiasa. "Kenapa baru sekarang? Sudah terlambat, aku sudah terbiasa," tukas Sarada seenaknya.

"Kurasa sebagian besar kesalahanku. Aku terlalu lama meninggalkan desa," jawab Sasuke, ikut memandang suasana desa yang mulai sepi. "Seperti yang kau tau, untuk membuat seorang bayi kau mem—"

"Cukup, Papa. Aku tidak butuh pendidikan seksual saat ini," Sarada memotong kalimat Papanya itu dengan wajah memerah. Sudah cukup membicarakan hal itu di akademi, membicarakannya berdua saja dengan Papanya—yang wajahnya tetap terlihat datar—justru membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

Sasuke berdehem, sebelum melanjutkan, "Yah, intinya Mamamu berpendapat lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali."

Sarada masih terdiam, membuat Sasuke kembali menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya Mamamu tidak ingin aku mengatakannya padamu, tapi kurasa kau harus tahu hal ini," ia memulai kembali, berusaha menarik rasa penasaran putrinya itu. Dan benar saja, kali ini ia bisa merasakan perhatian Sarada tertuju penuh pada kata-katanya. "Kehamilannya beresiko besar untuk bayi dan Mamamu, bisa saja salah satu—atau bahkan keduanya tidak selamat."

Sarada terperangah. Jadi itu yang membuat Mamanya harus berkali-kali mengunjungi Tsunade. Jadi itu yang membuat Papanya mencurahkan segala perhatiannya untuk Mama dan calon bayi di perutnya. "Kau ingat, seminggu sebelum ulang tahunmu," Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya, "Mamamu sempat mendapat misi keluar desa. Saat itu ia tidak sengaja terkena racun—bukan yang mematikan memang—tapi mempengaruhi janin yang sedang dikandungnya. Itu membuatnya harus ekstra berhati-hati, stress ataupun kelelahan bisa menyebabkan kematian untuk keduanya. Mamamu tau resikonya, tapi ia tetap bersikeras memberikanmu adik."

Tanpa terasa air mata Sarada menetes. "Apakah... Mama... Sekarang... Baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ditengah isakannya. Ia berjanji setelah ini ia tidak akan bertingkah egois lagi, ia akan menjaga Mama dan calon adiknya baik-baik, ia akan menuruti semua pesan Papanya dengan patuh.

Sasuke mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sarada, "Sejujurnya kondisi Mamamu sedang memburuk sekarang, jadi sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat menuju rumah sakit."

Mata Sarada membulat, "PAPA! Kenapa baru bilang hal sepenting itu sekarang," kemudian ia berlari menuju rumah sakit.

.

 **~ The Gift ~**

.

Sarada belum pernah berlari secepat ini dalam hidupnya. Jantungnya benar-benar berkerja keras untuk membuatnya segera sampai ke depan ruangan tempat Mamanya tercinta itu berada. Dengan napas terengah, ia mendekati Papanya yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Tsunade.

"Bayinya harus dikeluarkan sekarang, pendarahannya sudah terlalu banyak," Tsunade menjelaskan dnegan cepat. "Tapi kemungkinan bayinya bisa bertahan hidup sangat kecil—mengingat usianya belum cukup, kondisinya juga sangat lemah. Kurasa pengaruh racunnya jauh lebih besar dari perkiraanku. Jadi, kau mengerti maksudku kan? Kita harus cepat mengambil keputusan sebelum kondisi Sakura semakin buruk lagi," tambahnya mendesak.

Sasuke tampak terdiam, menatap Sarada sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap. "Lakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Sakura."

Tsunade tersenyum tipis, mengangguk sebelum kembali masuk ke ruangan.

Hening beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Sarada membuka suaranya, "Apa itu berarti bayinya tidak bisa diselamatkan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Setidaknya Mamamu bisa diselamatkan."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab lagi. Hanya air matanya yang perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya dalam kesunyian.

.

 **~ The Gift ~**

.

Begitu pintu menjeblak terbuka, Sasuke langsung menerobos memasuki ruangan. Wajahnya yang biasanya tenang kini terlihat cemas. Ia mendekati tempat tidur tempat wanita yang telah dinikahinya itu berbaring, mengusap pelan dahinya sebelum menenggelamkan wajah wanita itu di dadanya. Ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Sarada. Perlahan gadis itu mundur menjauhi pintu, membiarkan kedua orang tuanya memiliki waktu sendiri.

Ia memutuskan duduk di salah satu kursi tepat di sebelah pintu, menunggu dan menunggu, sembari memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Mamanya nanti. Otaknya terasa buntu. Belum sempat ia memutuskan apapun, Papanya sudah datang memanggilnya. Menarik napas panjang, kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati tempat tidur satu-satunya di ruangan itu. "Mama.." panggilnya pelan.

Sakura menoleh, memperlihatkan wajahnya sembab dan matanya yang memerah. "Sarada-chan, gomen, sepertinya hadiahnya belum bisa kau lengkapi dalam waktu dekat," bisiknya pelan. Wanita itu berusaha tersenyum, tapi gagal.

Sarada menggeleng kuat-kuat, air matanya yang sempat mengering tadi kembali mengucur deras. "Maafkan aku, Mama. Seandainya aku tidak marah seperti tadi, Mama pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan, dia.. dia.. masih.." ia tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya.

Dan keduanya saling berpelukan, menangis untuk rasa kehilangan yang sama.

.

 **~ The Gift ~**

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sakura sudah lebih sehat dari sebelumnya, wajahnya yang sebelumnya pucat kini tampak cerah dan berwarna—membuat kecantikannya kembali terpancar. Suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke, dengan setia menemaninya selama di rumah sakit. Sarada juga rajin mengunjunginya.

"Sudah siap pulang?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengangkat tas yang telah dikemasnya.

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Ya, tentu saja."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Berhenti menyesalinya, Sakura. Sudah kubilang masih ada kesempatan lain, kita masih bisa mencobanya kapanpun kau mau," ujar pria itu tanpa malu-malu.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, "Sasuke-kun kau ini—"

"Mama," suara Sarada membuat kedua pasang suami istri ini menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. "Jadi pulang hari ini?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah bosan berada di sini," sahut wanita itu. Perlahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur yang telah ditempatinya seminggu terakhir ini. Dengan tanggap, Sasuke memegangi tubuh istrinya dari belakang, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu tubuh istrinya itu belum terlalu kuat.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun, tapi aku baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura yang tentu saja tidak diindahkan oleh suaminya itu.

"Mama," tiba-tiba Sarada membuka suaranya, "Lain kali, saat Mama akan memberikanku adik, aku janji akan menjadi lebih dewasa dari sekarang, aku tidak akan merepotkan Mama dan Papa, dan aku tidak akan seenaknya sendiri lagi."

Sakura tampak sedikit kaget awalnya—matanya saja sampai berkedip berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa yang didengarnya itu tidak salah, kemudian tersenyum. Tak berbeda jauh, Sasuke pun memamerkan senyum bangganya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa membuat Sarada menunggu terlalu lama," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat wajah wanita itu memerah seperti tomat ranum.

"Berhenti membahas itu di tempat umum, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

Alhamdulillah, selesai juga di hari-hari terakhir. Yey! Bisa menyumbang 2 fic di BTC tahun ini, suatu keajaiban ya mengingat kesibukan dan kelelahan di dunia nyata. Hhe.

Sebenernya ini pertama kali saya nyobain genre ini, entah berhasil atau nggak, entah berasa feelnya ato malah nggak berasa sama sekali. Yang jelas saya ingin mencoba hal yang baru aja. Soal ke OOCan, ke typo an, kegagalan deskripsi dan ketidak sempurnaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak di review. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan baca fic abal ini. Mungkin berkenan baca fic saya yang lain? *promosi terselubung* *dihajar masa*

Akhir kata, salam cintah, kakkoii-chan.

 **~ Jogja 30072015 22:35 ~**


End file.
